


Shipwrecked

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I Promise It’s Wholesome, F/F, I Can’t Stop Writing These Three, Mermaids, Multi, Navy and Aqua Sound A Bit Creepy Here, Polyamory, The Evil Space Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Whitty finds herself lost at sea after her ship sinks. Luckily, two mysterious mermaids find her.





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> The T.E.S.T. train just keeps on going

Whitty held onto the large wooden board floating in the water, coughing up some water she accidentally swallowed trying to swim towards it. She pulled her entire body onto the board so that she wouldn’t be in the water anymore.

It all happened so fast that she could barely remember how she got here in the first place, all she did remember was that she was at a party on a ship. Her hair and white gown was soaking wet, and she was breathing heavily due to the strain all that desperate swimming put on her.

She was also freezing, too. The cold night air had not been kind to her at all.

What was she supposed to do now? She was all alone, it seemed. All she really could do was wait for help, but who knew if that would ever come.

After a while, nightfall arrived and tiredness overcame her. It took a long time for her to get comfortable enough to sleep, and even then her movements had to be limited since she didn’t want to accidentally fall off and drown in her sleep.

She was about to fall asleep before a voice called out, scaring her awake.

”Hello?”

Whitty shot up from her half asleep state when she saw someone in the water, right in front of her. It was a girl her age with short blue hair and pale skin.

Who was she, and how did she get here? Whitty wanted to ask these questions, but found herself unable to speak.

”What happened to you?” she asked. Her voice was high pitched and seemed to have an English accent, and it seemed pleasant to listen to. Behind her was another girl, this time with brown skin and a dark brown afro. There was something unnatural about both of them that she couldn’t quite figure out yet. “You poor thing...”

”I… my ship…” Whitty stammered. ”It sunk…” What she was more curious about was how they ended up in the water. ”What about you?”

They both giggled, then the other girl swam closer, revealing a bright red fishtail.

Whitty gasped. They were mermaids.

”You look quite lost.” the other girl said, looking up at Whitty. Her voice was a bit more tomboyish than the other one. “Would you like some help?”

”Help?”

”We could take you somewhere to rest.” the first one told her, showing off a teal fish tail. ”That wooden board doesn’t really look that comfortable.”

”I…” She had to be careful. Mermaids weren’t exactly known for being trustworthy, and she had heard many stories of sailors meeting their doom by trusting them too much. ”I don’t know…”

”We’re not going to hurt you.” the second one assured her.

”I think I’d rather not.” Whitty replied, looking down at the deep, dark water below.

”You’re way too pretty to drown.” the blue haired mermaid complimented. ”Besides, we only drown crusty old people with bad teeth. Not cute girls like you.” she smirked.

Whitty blushed at the compliment, but was still unconvinced. ”If I wait long enough, I’m sure rescue will come.”

”No, they won’t.” the red mermaid countered, leaning against the board. ”We’re the only people here for miles.”

”You’re shivering.” the blue one added, slowly swimming around the board like a shark. ”If you come with us, we can take you somewhere where the water is warm.”

”I...” Whitty wasn’t sure how to respond. They were quite persistant, that’s for sure. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Navy.” the red one told her. “And this is Aquamarine.”

”That’s pretty.” the human girl replied, but then she reminded herself of the situation she was currently in. “Why should I trust you?”

“Because it gets really cold, nights like these.” Aquamarine explained. “A human such as yourself would find it quite hard to... stay healthy. Especially since you’re still wet which makes you even colder.”

Ugh, she was right! Whitty began to think it over, as she had two options: sit there in the cold and slowly die of hypothermia, or get drowned by cute mermaids. Both of those wouldn’t turn out well for her, but the latter would be quicker, wouldn’t it? But what if they really did intend to help her? Then it wouldn’t hurt to let them, right?

“Come on, there’s a nice cave you can rest. There’s food, too.” Navy continued.

“Food?”

“Of course!”

She was hungry, and their offer seemed more appealing.

”The water at our place will make you feel better, too.” Aquamarine told her. ”It has healing properties. You seem like you need it.”

”I...” Whitty looked at the both of them, who couldn’t take their eyes off of her. They were pretty and seemed to think she was, too. Did that help? Not really, but it made her want to go with them even more.

Eventually, she caved in. ”Alright, I’ll go with you.”

”Smart choice.”

The two mermaids led Whitty into the water. It took her a while for her to get used to it, but the mermaids held onto her. She braced herself, expecting to be pulled underwater any second, but that never came.

“See? We don’t bite.” Navy confirmed as she held onto Whitty’s hand. Aquamarine took her other hand and began swimming away.

She felt herself be led away from the board and to wherever these strange creatures would take her, using whatever energy she had left to swim with them.

* * *

 

They led her into a small cave off the coast of a mysterious beach. As soon as they arrived, Whitty could tell the water wasn’t as freezing as it was before, not to mention she was already starting to feel a bit better. She took a good look at it and was amazed at the sight.

“It’s beautiful. Do you live here?” she asked. Small crystals illuminated the inside, allowing her to see.

“Yep! This is our home.” Navy replied proudly. “And thank you.”

“So what’s your name?” Aquamarine inquired. “Since we told you ours.”

“It’s Whitty.”

“Sounds pretty.” she simply stated. “You should swim with us.”

She took the mermaids’ hands and swam with them, her white gown floating majestically in the water. They held onto her and spun her around as if they were dancing on air, and Whitty loved the feeling.

She even found herself laughing, even forgetting how she ended up here in the first place. And the whole time, she couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her two hosts as the night went on.

She also learned more about them. Navy and Aquamarine were a couple, and Whitty could tell they cared for each other. Navy came from a large family while Aquamarine was an only child. They also had different powers, Navy’s being fire while Aquamarine had an affinity for water.

Whitty also told them about her upbringing. She was a servant for one of the kingdom’s richest women, White Diamond. The two mermaids had never heard of her, but Whitty explained that she was powerful due to how rich the family was, to which Aquamarine replied by telling her money would have no power in the merworld.

* * *

Pretty soon, she began to grow tired. Navy had given her some strange purple fruit which she didn’t know the name of, but it tasted pretty good and filled her hunger just fine. 

Whitty found a shallow area in the cave where she was able to sit down on the water. Placing herself on the sand, she leaned back against the wall of the cave and finally felt relaxed and at ease. The water somehow felt more welcoming, and the sand underneath her was soft.

“Thank you for doing this.” she told them, letting her hair down. Aquamarine swam next to her.

“Oh, it’s no big deal...” she giggled. Something about it sent chills down her spine, but at this point she was too relaxed to even care. Navy laid down against her, leaning her head against Whitty’s chest. The touch was a bit surprising at first, but she welcomed it. “We don’t get visitors often.”

Aquamarine wrapped an arm around her and leaned against her shoulder, so now Whitty was surrounded by them, who seemed to be rather affetionate with her. She didn’t mind, though, since it made her tired body feel better somehow.

She slowly shifted herself to a more comfortable position so she could rest, the two still clinging onto her. The human girl began to doze off, the warmth of Navy’s touch making her even more drowsy.

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep, dreaming of the ocean and of water and of the two mermaids that had helped her in her time of need.

“Good night.”


End file.
